This invention relates to apparatus for preventing the twisting of an electrical cord or cable and more particularly to an apparatus which contains a bearing assembly for preventing the twisting or coiling of a telephone wire.
The prior art is replete with a number of patents which relate to the problem of avoiding the twisting or coiling of various wires. An example of such art is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,976 entitled SWIVEL CONNECTOR FOR ELECTRIC CORD issued on Apr. 8, 1969 to R. A. Nelson. This patent shows a receptacle for placing into a plug which has a housing which contains a swivel connector.
In the housing there is a bearing assembly 24 which can rotate with respect to an input and output plug for preventing twisting an electrical cord. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,273 entitled CONDUCTIVE BALL BEARING by R. G. Willing issued on Sept. 6, 1966. This patent shows a conductive ball bearing where the device is used in many applications including those requiring rotating cables. It prevents cables from twisting while rotating.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,831 entitled REVOLVING CABLE-TO-HOUSING CONNECTION by W. Albrecht shows a revolving feed which contains a socket member which prevents the twisting of a wire or cable by allowing the cable to rotate as for use in a power tool or other similar devices. Essentially, in view of the prior art there appears to be no devices directed to telephone lines or cables as for example those used for both residential and business purposes.
As is well known, a telephone cord or cable will twist over prolonged use and the twisting and coiling creates many hazardous situations apart from the fact that it is inconvenient to the user and must be constantly unraveled.
In reviewing the prior art devices, one will see that such devices are relatively expensive and complicated to make and use and are not directed to a cable such as a telephone cable which incorporates a plurality of separate individual wires. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus particularly adapted for preventing the twisting or coiling of a telephone cable which apparatus is simple to fabricate, easy to install and reliable in operation.